


Magnus Bane's home For Wayward Shadowhunters

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Stephan herondale replaces Hodge, Raphael started out as a Shadowhunter and Jace has no relation to Valentine. Slight jalec cause it’s me (could be brotp tho)</p><p>Magnus' loft wasn't a hotel.This shouldn't have to be said. It wasn't a hotel. It wasn't. There was two spare bedrooms, and he had cats running underfoot.</p><p>Cats were acceptable strays. Not blonde obnoxious shadowhunters who dripped water on his very expensive Malaysian carpets. This shouldn't have to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Bane's home For Wayward Shadowhunters

1\. Jace Herondale 

Magnus' loft was not a hotel. This shouldn't have to be said. It wasn't a hotel. It wasn't. There was two spare bedrooms, and he had cats running underfoot.

Cats were acceptable strays. Not blonde obnoxious shadowhunters who dripped water on his very expensive Malaysian carpets. This shouldn't have to be said. 

Jace Herondale lowers his eyes to the carpet. He jolts, as if he just realized he was soaking wet and he jumps back.

Magnus slumps with defeat. He hated Herondales. 

He opens his door and steps back, sweeping his arms grandly. 

"Mi casa es su casa," Magnus pauses, "except not really. I expect you gone in three days." 

Jace grins and Magnus' breath catches at the bruise around his left eye and throat. 

Most Nephilim were to proud to show weakness or injury to a warlock. And while he and Jace were close, and had a banter going while Jace trained at the Institute with the Lightwoods and his father (their punishment for joining Valentine's Circle) and Magnus worked on portals, Jace was still Nephilim. 

"Blondie," he muttered, pushing back Jace's wet hair, "What happened?" 

Jace shook him off, kindly. "Demons, you know how it is." He avoided Magnus' eyes. 

Magnus nods and walks in, stepping over one of his many cats.

"The guest rooms over there-" he points, and then he sees it. An aborted flinch. Herondales didn't flinch.

"Jace," Magnus frowns, "what happened?" 

"What?"

"I've known the Herondales a long time. I know your tells."

Jace stays stubbornly silent.

Magnus sighs. "Jace, if You can't tell me the truth, I'm gonna call have to assume the worst. I'll have to call the Clave or your fath-"

Jace's eyes widened. "No! You can't!"

Magnus put on his best impatient face.

"My father, is the one who did this." He finally mutters, looking straight at the empty space above Magnus' shoulder.

Suddenly, Magnus knew how it was very well.

"What?" He spit out, feeling the magic shoot from from his finger tips. 

He took a deep breath and tried to contain himself. 

He remembers his father, screaming. He remembers rushing water and not enough air and how could his father do this to him? 

He places a hand on Jace's shoulder, pushing it all down. This wasn't about him or his skeletons. 

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I'll go, I can go stay with Clary-"

Magnus grips Jace's shoulder, stilling him. 

"Come on," he says, "Mi casa es su casa." 

Jace grins without any mirth and Magnus swears Stephen Herondale will wake up with an actual horse's ass.

He waits until they're in front of his television with cups of tea before he prods.

"I've known the Herondales a long time," Magnus began, " I've never known them to be so..." he grapsed for a word, "...scummy." he decides.

Jace raises an eyebrow. The skin around his eye was still dark and looked as it it would swell. Magnus made a mental note heal him later.

"Scummy?" Jace asks.

"Well, he did beat up his only son and left him homeless. He made you unsafe in the Nephilim's safehouses. What would you call that?" 

Jace let out a bitter laugh a d for a second it wasn't Jace but Will in front of him. Herondales, good God. Such tragic creatures.

"The angels wouldn't want me much, anyways." 

"What happened tonight, Jace?"

"My father found out I am just as likely to kiss Clary as I am Alec." 

Magnus turned to Jace, unimpressed.

"I hate to burst you're bubble, but you're not the first bisexual Herondale. Just the first one with a complete dick of a father."

Jace turned to Magnus, eyes wide.   
"Did you sleep with one of my ancestors?!"

Magnus ignored the question and raised up the television, trying and failing to drown out Jace's shrill attempts to get Magnus' attention.

Except, one cannot adopt only one Shadowhunter. That's just not how the world works, apparently. Or at least not Magnus'.

2\. Clary Fray

She shows up while Jace is on patrol, still staying in Magnus' guest room and avoiding the Clave and his father. 

She's shaking, her red hair in tangles and eyes bloodshot.

"Biscuit?" 

He opens the door and she collapes into his arms, shrieking into his chest. He uses his magic to shut the door and maneuvers them to the couch. 

"Clary? Are you alright? Is this about Jace?" 

Her breath is erratic and she struggles to push the words out.

"Jace? I - no. Not Jace." 

He puts her head between her knees and makes a cup of tea without leaving her side. 

When she's calm with his Mickey Mouse mug in her hands, he knows he's going to have to prompt her to find out what happened.

"Clary," he traces nonsense on her wrist.

"My mom." She takes a long sip of tea. 

"What about Jocelyn?"

"I'm just mad all the time." She pursed her lips, "my mother took myself away from me. Everything that made me, me. My memories." 

"Clary-"

"I know she did it to protect me, but I can't look at her without wanting to scream. She made me a target when she had me and didnt give me a way to protect myself. My father's out there. He has the mortal cup. And I can't do anything about it."

"I thought I was an only child, I thought my father was some great guy, the person I could have been is a stranger." 

She exhaled and all the fight seemed to flee from her. Magnus thought of his father. 

He understands Clary. His father thought he was a demon. Had burned crosses and verse into his skin, had waterboarded him with holy water. Magnus could understand his father's fear. But he felt his own hatred. He knew he'd hate his father until he died.

Magnus felt something paternal light up in him. Again. He sighs. This latest hobby of his was gonna get expensive. 

"How about you sleep here tonight?" 

And like with Jace, one night turns into two and then he's avoiding Jocelyn's artic glare as he helps Jace and Clary move her art supplies in her room. 

3\. Raphael Santiago

He drags himself out the gutters, starving and eyes unfocused. He thinks of his mother and curls into himself. 

Ayúdame, Dios mío, por favor, Dios, déjame morir como su hijo, he thinks desperately. 

His marks ache. His soul ached. Let me die, he pleads. 

I'd rather die, he thinks and Raphael feels his eyes shut. He's out when Magnus picks him up and carries him several blocks to his loft. 

Cats were overrated anyway. 

Clary jumps when he unlocks the door, no key required. She takes on look at the boy in his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Another one, Magnus?" Jace quips as he gets the first aid kit under the couch.

"Jealous, Jace? You know you'll always have a space in my heart." 

He says, ripping off the boys gear and looking for his sire bite. With his luck he'd called it wrong and its just a sleeping Shadowhunter. Aha!  
Two bloody whole below his jaw. 

"Clary! In my room there's sheep blood under my bed! Get it!" 

He hears his door fling open and Jace naming his seraph blade. 

"New vampires are dangerous." Jace says, eyes not leaving until the fledgling's still body.

Magnus felt rage curl in his stomach. 

Oh all the irresponsible, selfish things! Make your fledgling a vampire and turn him loose. He was lucky Magnus had found him before the sun had. 

He should be dead. Most fledglings went crazy as soon as they rose. But he wasn't. Instresting. 

Clary tilts his head up as Magnus pours the blood into the vampire's mouth. 

He spasms and his fangs descend, and Magnus can see Jace reach for his blade.

The new vampire's eyes open, blinking fast. 

"Are you alright?" 

He could taste blood on his lips, could feel his fangs protruding. He couldn't feel his heart beat. 

Raphael Santiago was not alright in the slightest. 

Jace and Clary take in his already fading marks and now white parabatai rune. 

Covered in blood and dirt, Raphael sat shell shocked on Magnus' counter.

Magnus looks over at his wards and they nod. He sighs as he magicks up bunk beds in Jace's room. At least this one would only drink blood. 

4 and 5. Isabelle Lightwood and Alexander Lightwood

He should know by now not to hang out with minors. It always ends up in suprise adoption.

Then he bumps into Isabelle Lightwood. 

She's taller then him in her heels and her blade is pressing into his juglar.

She bares her teeth, "Where," she growls out,"is my brother?"

"What?"

"Alec Lightwood. Where is he?"

"What?"

She presses the blade in harder. A promise.

"Stop saying what."

"Why would I have any idea where your brother is?"

"He left a note. So explain why my brother runs off in the middle of the night looking for you, Warlock."

"Perhaps he found your conversation skills less than enchanting." He swallows and feels the tip of the blade against his Adam's apple. 

"I haven't broken the Accords. I don't know why you're insolent brat of a brother would come see me-" 

Her eyes blaze. "Don't talk about him like that!" 

He laughs hard. He thinks of Jace and Raphael and Clary. They'd be fine, worse case. If this shadowhunter took her bad day out on him.

"Oh, precious shadowhunters, too good to be insulted by some warlock? How dare I, I should be licking your boots. You all expect such respect, you're awful. Murders, child abusers, you bully downworlders. How many children have you killed?" 

And then she does something completely unexpected. She bursts into tears. Her blade falls and illuminates her face, which is crumbling. Her sobs shake her body and she's sobbing out "Max." Over and over.

And then he remembers. After Jace had moved in with and Clary had been approached by Madeline. The Lightwoods had lost a son. 

He and Jace hadn't stuck around to see the aftermath, leaving after the battle. 

Jace had been inconsolable, refusing to believe the boy he had grown up with was gone. That Jace hadn't been there when it happened. Or at all in the past three months. 

He gathers the sobbing girl in his arms and uses his free hand to make a portal.

When Izzy's calmer, she opens her eyes and finds they're in a loft. And her brother is sitting on the couch. 

"Alec!"

Magnus frowns, raisng his arms up in surrender. 

"Ok! I didn't know he was here!" 

She stops mid stride to the couch.

"Jace?"

Alec nods, not looking away from his parabatai. "He's been here the whole time." 

Jace frowns. "Yes. I'm here and perfectly alright so if you two don't mind leaving-"

Alec looks at in incredulously, "What do you mean leave? We haven't seen you since -"

"Since my fight with my father? Since he kicked me out?"

"Kicked you out? He said you ran off!"

"He told me I unfit to be a shadowhunter." 

"What?"

"Apparently, wanting to kiss boys somehow threatens your abilities to hunt demons."

Alec grips his shoulder, his voice shaky. 

"What?"

"I'm bisexual. And my dad told me not to come back."

Alec's frown deepens. "He said he's got the downworlders looking for you. That no one was getting back to him." He turns to Isabelle,"that's why I came here. To get Bane's help." 

"Well," Jace says lamely, "you don't need it. I'm fine." 

"So, you'll come back with us?" 

Jace shot Magnus a look. Magnus shrugged. Part of him desperately wanted to pull Jace close and never let the Lightworms take him. He was attached. Damn Herondales.

"No, I can't. I can't go back." 

"We'll talk to your dad, Jace. To ours! Alec probably has a conversation to have with him anyway!"

"Who'll talk to the Clave when they strip me of my marks? I'm not going back." 

Alec reached for Jace's hand. 

"You're my parabatai. You don't know how hard it is without you."

"It's just as hard for me, Alec. But my father's bound to Institute. One of had to leave."

"I'm not leaving you. We already lost a brother."

Jace grabbed Izzy's hand. "I heard about that."

"We're not leaving, Jace."

"Well," Magnus mutters, "it seems we've reached an impasse."

Jace pleads with his eyes.

Damn Herondales.

Epilogue.

Magnus woke to the sound of arguing. He yawns and stretches, taking his time.

He walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge and peering in.

"Bane?" Raphael mutters his voice heavy with sleep. Magnus hands him one of the red bottles crowding the middle shelf.

He grabs himself an Apple and settles himself down at the table.  
Isabelle and Alec are shooting daggers at each other over eggs. Jace's behind the counter, attempting sunny side up eggs for Clary.

Teenagers. 

"Everything alright?" He asks, biting into his apple.

"Alec is forbading me from entering the kitchen! Forbading. Oh of course, Master Alec, how dare I, a simple woman make my own choices!" 

Alec sighs, rubbing his temples. "It's not about you being a girl! It's about you being a health hazard!"

Raphael rolls his eyes. capping his blood. "Must we have this conversation every morning?"

"Would you rather be putting out a grease fire from Pancakes?"

Izzy scoffed. "You can't start a grease fire from Pancakes!"

"Jace couldn't. I'm confident you could find a way."

"Aw, thanks for the confidence, Alec!"

Alec's ears turned pink.

Let him reiterate. Teenagers. Vaguely, he wonders when he stopped minding.


End file.
